hit the floor
by B gal
Summary: a deleted sceane to the final scars. Enjoy


(an: It's for a fic. Enjoy. Disclamer: I only own the sceane and me.)

A skinny pale girl that looked at least in her teens was sitting under a ock tree with a skect book.

She had long brown hair with black streaks, a brown eye(her left is a gasping eye skocet), a right arm made of bones, a left arm with a stich in the middle of it(the same thing goes for her legs), pale skin and dressed in a black tank with a grey hoodie over it that said 'Bleedman rox' written like it was written in blood, a blood slattered skirt and black boots that looked like Johnny C.'s.

"Hey, B gal."

The girl, now know as B gal looked up to see two girl about the same age as her.

The first had blue hair, black eyes, peach skin and dressed in a white tank top with a bit of blood on it, black mini skirt and red sneaks.

The second had white and brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a white dress with a black 'CM' in the middle of it, a long blood red hood, long white socks and blood red dress shoes. She had misuko wings on her back.

Those were MissDomaYuset and ChibiMisuko, close writers to B gal.

"Hi guys," She said, not bothering to look up in her notebook.

The two looked to see a fusion of cartoon and anime style of a zombie girl.

"Who's she?" Doma asked.

"It's my made up char, Iaim," B gal answeared.

The two gave her a confused look.

"She's the main char of my series Freak Show."

They looked at her, blankly.

"A series based on IZ."

"Oh," The girls said in asuion.

B gal put her notebook down and looked up to the girls.

"Have any plans?" She asked.

"I'm working on my next chap on FamBam," Doma said blankly.

"What's with her?" ChibiMisuko asked B gal.

B gal sighed.

"I'll settled this."

Doma looked down at the ground.

"Don't tell me, that jerk ass flamed two of your stories?"

Doma nodded. A little tear fell off her check.

"He's a jerk ass," B gal said in a cold tone, "I like your ideas."

Doma perked a bit.

"Besides, it makes a good idea for the next show. You can make him say whacky, whitch'll ticked off Nny and kill him off really brutrally. Then, uses the gore to make cookies and his blood to make smoothies."

"Ok, that's distrubing, even for me," Doma said, a bit scarred.

B gal shrugged.

"It'll teach him not to messed with others," B gal said with a smirk.

The two other girls looked at each other. Only B gal has the guts to make fun of the little jerk ass without any fear of getting flamed themselves.

"It's good," Doma said, "but I got a better idea."

B gal looked at the plan. She gave a smirk, then laughed.

"He'll never know what hit him," B gal said, laughing so hard that colasped on the ground.

They looked at her. She rarely laugh this hard.

B gal manage to control herself.

"I have things to work on," B gal said.

She left to her little cave that she lives most of her life in.

* * *

B gal was listening to Linkin Park for a while. Then, she heard something. 

She turned to see a guy standing in front a shattered place.

He was overweighted with really wide black and blue hair with flaming tips, two googly demon eyes, pale skin and dressed in an Nazi outfit.

B gal death glaired him.

"Your toast, Flame Rising," B gal sneered.

The fat ass smirked.

"Try me," He sneered.

**B GAL VS BIG ASSED JERK**

**Battle theame: Hit the floor by Linkin Park**

**Begin battle**

Some rock music played as B gal got out her claws and kept clawing him. She showed no mercy.

**There are just too many times when people tried to look inside of me**

B gal scratch him on a good area, but he got out a tiny dagger not bigger then a finger and stabed the tip of her finger.

**Wondering what I think of you, and I protect you out of couricy **

B gal death glaired him.

**Too many times I held on, when I need you pushed away**

She got out a dagger.

**Afriad to say what's on my mind**

She hid it, then ran right towards him.

**Afraid to say what needs to say**

Flame Rising chuclked, since he hasn't seen the wepond.

**Too many things you say when I'm not around**

B gal went up to see him holding his dagger.

**You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down?**

B gal smirked.

**But I had too many fights with you, more then I can stand**

She got out her dagger out of hiding.

**So I'll wait until the upper hand is my**

B gal smirked, then charged right at him.

**One minute you're on top**

She swong the dagger right at him, cutting most of his hand off.

**With a mission to watch me drop**

B gal then swang the dagger right at his legs, making them useless.

**Thinking you're hot stuff**

She sent him falling to the ground.

**Just before you hit the floor**

He landed on the ground, harshly.

**One minute you're on top**

B gal went up to him, giving him the final blow.

**And you just missed a shot **

Flame Rising got one more trick up his bloody sleave.

**You think you won**

He shot B gal right at her feet, sending her falling on the ground.

**And then it's all gone**

She got up a little.

**So many people, unlike me, put trust in all your lies**

He kept shooting her, but B gal kept doaging them.

**So consered to think what we feel on the inside**

B gal death glaired him.

**So many people, unlike me, you walk on eegshells all day long**

She charged right at him.

**All I want is to feel like I hadn't been step on**

Flame Rising kept shooting at B gal as she got closer.

**There are so many times you say that me think you crossed the line**

"You're a whimp," He sneered.

**There are times for what goes up must come and I'm counting down the times**

B gal trembled in anger.

**I had so many stand offs with you, more then I can stand**

She jumped 50 feet in the air.

**So I'll wait until the upper hand is my**

She put her boot right on his face.

**One mintue you're on top**

She put her head down and looked at him, with an evil look.

**Just want to watch me drop**

B gal smirked.

**Thinking you're hot stuff**

"You are one of the jerk ass in this bloody world that derserved whatever pushiment you get," B gal sneered.

**Just before you hit the floor**

"And I'm gladly to do that," She sneered.

**One minute you're on top**

She got the dagger right on his side.

**By the way, you missed a shot**

She kept stabbing him.

**Thinking you're hot stuff**

Flame Rising tried to get free, but failed.

**You think you won**

B gal held nonething back, or showed any mercy.

**And it's all gone**

He felt the blood stainning his bloody body.

**And then it's all gone**

B gal smirked, then stabbed him on the other side.

**And then it's all gone**

She kept stabbing him until most of his blood stained all over the place.

**And then it's all gone**

Blood stainned her skin, but she doesn't cared.

**Now it's all**

FR kicked her, sending her flying in the air.

**I never trust a singal thing you say**

B gal was bruised, but she got back up.

**You know the lies'll divide us, but you lied anyway**

She got her claws back out.

**And all the lies got you floaring above**

She smirked, then did another attack.

**But what goes up, has to fall**

She slashed him right on the face.

**One minute you're on top**

Blood stained her claws, but she kept slaving and slaving him.

**Just want to watch me drop**

Flame Rising felt pain, and all the blood spilled from inside of him to the outside.

**Thinking you're hot stuff**

B gal felt no regreat, and kept on going.

**Just before you hit the floor**

Flame Rising scream a really loud blood curlded scream, but no one heard him.

**One minute you're on top**

B gal slashed him so hard that her claws got tired.

**Even though you missed a shot**

She got out another dagger.

**Thinking you're hot stuff**

She stabbed him on his legs.

**You think you won**

She kept stabbing his legs until they spewed out blood.

**And then it's all gone**

B gal smirked.

**And then it's all gone **

"You lose," She sneered.

**And then it's all gone**

She got her claws out for one more attack.

**Now it's all gone**

She slashed him three more times. Everything went black for him as the song ended.

**End battle**

**Battle theame end**

B gal smirked. All that's left of her rival was a startted corspe.

"He's finally gone..." B gal said with a smirk.

Flame Rising opend his blood shot eyes.

B gal death glaired him.

"We'll meet agian," He sneered.

"And I'll be waiting," B gal sneered back.

He disappeared.

B gal looked around to see the completely distroied and blood stained area.

"Now he's gonna get it," B gal sneered.

She painted her nails with the blood around her.

"Finally, an atucally excuss to kill off an ass without going agist my princibles," She muttered under her breath.

(an: I want that song stright at his fat assed face. It speaks out for him, giving him a freakin' hint. Review, but no flames, a phrase whitch here means 'if you bloody flame this, so help me god, I'll make you suffered so hard that you'll wished you never flame in you entired life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'. Does that clear it up for most of you peps, espially you, ya jerk ass? It better.)


End file.
